Cause Nothing Like Us
by Lee.Reina
Summary: BTS, Boygroup asal Korea Selatan ini memiliki jutaan fans. Masing-masing dari mereka telah dipertemukan dengan yeoja yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda dan misterius, yang membuat mereka terpikat dan bersahabat dengan mereka. Jurang pemisah dunia mereka yang sangat dalam, akankah mereka sanggup melewatinya?


**Cause Nothing Like Us.**

 **Prologue.**

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Karena jika aku mengatakannya, satu kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah kita bangun. Aku tidak menginginkannya, karena apa jadinya aku jika kau tidak berada disisiku?"

" _Xiexie_ , _gege_. Kau selalu ada disisiku sejak aku pindah kemari. Kata cinta dan sayang tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihku selama ini. Karena bagiku, seorang kakak sepertimu itu tidak akan pernah bisa kubalas kebaikannya dengan apapun. Sampai kapanpun, kebaikan itu akan berusaha kubalas selama aku masih disisimu."

"Kamu tahu, selama ini aku berpikir bahwa melihat langit senja di atap sekolah itu sangat indah. Tapi semenjak kamu datang, ada hal indah lain yang membuatku sering melupakan rutinitasku. Seperti namamu, aku senang setiap saat aku melihatmu. Rambut merahmu, dan kedua matamu yang selalu berkedip lucu menatapku. Karena pesonamu seperti bunga merah yang sangat menawan bagiku."

"Kamu sangat dingin kepadaku. Kenapa? Meski begitu, kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendinginkan sekaligus menghangatkan hatiku ini. Kepribadianmu yang berbeda dari _namja_ lain sangat membuatku penasaran. Karena dulu ketika banyak anak yang bermain pada saat jam istirahat, kamu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktumu tidur ataupun membaca buku di ruang kelas. Kamu berbeda, tapi aku menyukainya."

"Aku tidak mengerti arti kata cinta itu apa. Yang aku tahu cinta itu hanya membuang waktuku saja. Tapi semenjak aku mengenalmu, aku mulai mengerti artinya. Cinta bukan hanya tentang sepasang kekasih, tetapi juga bagi sahabat sendiri. Suara pertamamu yang kudengar saat itu, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kecil dan lembut, mengucapkan ' _Konnichiwa_ ' dengan malu-malu. Kata sederhana, tapi mampu mengubah sesuatu didalam diriku."

"Aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu berandai-andai sepanjang waktu sejak kecil. Mencari sosok pangeran yang dengan mudahnya melamarku tanpa melihat fisik dan kekuranganku. Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan selama aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, _oppa_."

"Aku mengingat kembali. Gadis kecil, yang dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir menyamping berlari menghampiriku dengan segala keingintahuannya padaku. Mata cokelat _hazelnut_ itu selalu menatapku dengan intens, seakan tidak ingin melepaskanku. Gadis kecil itu adalah dirimu, yang menjelma menjadi penakluk makhluk dingin sepertiku."

"Kekanakan, itu pasti. Itu satu kata yang menggambarkan dirimu. Entah apa sebabnya, aku selalu ingin mendengarkan suaramu saat bernyanyi, mengganggu, atau menghiburku. Rambut cokelat yang selalu ingin kujambak saat aku sedang kesal dan gigi kelinci yang selalu nampak ketika kamu tertawa. Aku baru menyadarinya, kata lain yang menggambarkan dirimu. Ketika kamu pertama kalinya menangis dihadapanku. _Amai_ , manis."

"Aku ingat awal kisah itu. Tersesat, kebingungan, lucu sekaligus manis. Itu kata awal saat menggambarkan dirimu waktu itu. Kisah itu berlanjut sampai saat ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya, tapi yang pasti aku ingin menikmatinya selagi kita masih selalu bersama sebelum ada yang memisahkan."

"Rambut cokelatnya yang dulu selalu membuatku kesal, kini aku merindukannya dibalik rambut yang sering sekali diwarnai itu. Tingkah anehnya tidak pernah berubah, walau sempat membenci itu tapi aku selalu menyukainya. Senyum itu selalu tersungging walau terkadang untuk menyembunyikan kerapuhan. Semua itu, membuatku menyayanginya. Ya, itu benar. Aku menyayangimu, _Ulzzang_."

"Aku tidak berpikir apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti bila aku serius belajar memasak. Aku hanya berpikir masakanku akan sangat berguna saat aku hidup sendiri di suatu tempat nanti. Persepsiku itu berubah, tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat aku bertemu dengan gadis bermata hijau cemara, dirimu. Aku tahu saat itu bahwa keahlian memasakku itu sekarang ini sangat berarti bagiku dan bagimu. Hanya ditujukan untuk gadis yang sering bermimpi aneh sepertimu."

"Aku melihat hal setiap tahunnya. Aku melakukan semua hal yang ingin kulakukan setiap bulannya. Aku memikirkan semuanya setiap minggunya. Aku memimpikan berbagai hal setiap harinya. Terkadang aku menyesali sekaligus merindukan suatu hal setiap jamnya. Tapi, aku hanya satu hal yang tidak bisa kuhitung dengan pasti waktunya. Yaitu kapan aku memikirkan dan berhenti memikirkan dirimu, seorang pemuda yang telah tanpa sengaja mengambil semua kunci masuk pikiranku sejak pertama mengenalku?."

"Apa aku selalu menganggumu seperti itu dulu? Kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Sikapmu sudah banyak yang berubah, tapi aku beruntung sifatmu belum ada yang berubah. Mata indahmu yang sering menatapku tajam saat mengganggumu itu membuktikannya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa lepas saat melihatmu tertawa karenaku. Karena bagiku, senyummu itu adalah penghilang kerapuhanku."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukakn setiap kali bertemu denganmu. Haruskah aku menyapamu terlebih dahulu? Oh, aku terlalu pemalu. Haruskah aku salah tingkah? Kita sudah terlampau dekat sebagai seorang sahabat, aku tidak menjamin itu berpengaruh padamu. Pria Busan Pencuri, kurasa itu nama yang selalu kusematkan untukmu sejak kita bertemu waktu kecil dan kemudian terpisah lagi. Kita bertemu lagi, dan disaat yang sama perasaan itu bertambah kuat."

•~Cause Nothing Like u~•

* * *

 **Woaa ina disini :v ngehehe, annyeong :3 Maapin ya ga bisa update bangstory-nya soalnya bener-bener kehilangan inspirasi huwee :'' eh,tapi entah kenapa kok dapet inspirasi cerita baru. Yaudah diketik aja.. baca yak :v ga komen gpp kok, sebenernya udah sampe chap 5 ngehehe, tapi upload prologue dulu. Kalo mau aku upload di wattpad biar lebih nyata (ga deng sama aja) sebenernya wattpad ku masih baru, jadi belom upload takut gaada yang baca :''**


End file.
